The present invention is related to an improved slide groove fixing device for use of curtains, comprising a single-track slide body, a movable abutting seat, a transversely U-shaped clamping seat, a supporting spiral member, and an adjusting bolt wherein the movable abutting seat is inserted into the interior of the transversely U-shaped fixing clamping seat and then located into position via the supporting spiral member before said U-shaped clamping seat engaged with said movable abutting seat is installed onto said single-track slide body so as to secure directly a curtain sandwiched between the bottom surface of said single-track slide body and a smaller bottom plate of said U-shaped clamping seat. Via the adjusting bolt, said movable abutting seat can be adjusted upwards or downwards at the interior of said U-shaped clamping seat so as to facilitate the attachment of said curtain tightly onto said single-track slide body.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional sliding groove fixing device for curtains as shown in FIG. I is mainly made up of a single-track sliding body 10, a locating seat 20, a clamping seat 30 wherein the single-track sliding body 10 is defined by an oblong trough 11 at the top surface; the locating seat 20 is indented into a U-shaped plate 21 at the top surface and provided with a fastening wall 22 extending downwards for a proper length at one lateral side, two corresponding indented L-shaped guiding columns 221 disposed at both lateral sides of said fastening wall 22, two elongated oval slots 222 disposed between said indented L-shaped guiding columns 221 at said fastening wall 22, and a fastening plate 223 disposed at the lower section said elongated oval slots, bent in a right angle and extending inwards for a proper length with a thread hole 224 disposed at the middle thereon. The clamping seat 30 is an L-shaped device, having a stop plate 31 disposed at the bottom, two corresponding sliding tracks 32 each defined by a flange bent in an arch and extending backwards from the lateral side of the vertical plate of said clamping seat 30, and a fixing plate 33 bent in a right angle from the vertical plate thereof with a screw hole 34 disposed thereon.
Please refer to FIGS. 2, 3. In assembly, screws are applied, passing through the elongated oval slots 222 of the locating seat 20 to fix said locating seat 20 onto the lateral side of a window frame. The single-track sliding body 10 is then joined to the bottom side of the locating seat 20 with the oblong trough 11 thereof matching to the indented U-shaped plate 21 thereof. A wooden block 40 with a curtain 90 sandwiched therein is applied to be abutted against the bottom surface of said single-track sliding body 10. The L-shaped clamping seat 30 is then joined to the locating seat 20 with the sliding tracks 32 thereof led through the indented L-shaped guiding columns 221 thereof. Via a screw led through and screwed up the screw hole 34 of the fixing plate 33 thereof and the thread hole 224 of the fastening plate 223 thereof, the clamping seat 30 is securely attached to the locating seat 20 with the wooden block 40 and the curtain 90 sandwiched therein abutted tightly between the stop plate 31 of the clamping seat 30 and the bottom surface of the single-track sliding body 10 as shown in FIG. 3.
However, there are several drawbacks to this conventional slide groove fixing device for curtains. First, the structure of said locating seat 20 and said L-shaped clamping seat 30, especially the fastening plate 223 thereof and the fixing plate 33 thereof, is rather complicated, which enhance not only the difficulty of production, but also the time of processing. Second, the curtain 90 is attached to said single-track sliding body 10 and said L-shaped clamping seat 30 via said wooden block 40. In case of curtains of different thickness, the thickness of said wooden block 40 also has to be adjusted accordingly so as to clamp the curtain 90 securely onto said single-track sliding body 10. It is not only inconvenient, but also greatly reduce its applicability in practical uses. Third, through the mediation of said wooden block 40, said curtain 90 is fixed onto the engaged locating seat 20 and clamping seat 30. The clamping force, however, is easily dispersed by said wooden block 40, and thus losing its effectiveness in use. Consequently, the curtain may easily come off when pulled.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved slide groove fixing device for use of curtains, comprising a single-track slide body, a movable abutting seat, a transversely U-shaped clamping seat, a supporting spiral member, and an adjusting bolt wherein the movable abutting seat having an inner-thread adjusting hole and the transversely U-shaped clamping seat having a through hole are integrally molded and economically designed in structure so as to boost the efficiency of production and save the time of processing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved slide groove fixing device for use of curtains wherein the curtain is directly abutted against the single-track slide body through the clamping force of said transversely U-shaped clamping seat engaged with said movable abutting seat without the mediation of said wooden block of a conventional device so that curtains of different thickness can be easily and quickly fixed onto said single-track slide body.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an improved slide groove fixing device wherein said adjusting bolt can securely facilitate the engagement of said movable abutting seat and said transversely U-shaped clamping seat, thus enhancing the clamping force for fixing said curtain directly onto said single-track slide body without the danger of coming off easily.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide an improved slide groove fixing device wherein said supporting spiral member is applied to locate said movable abutting seat into position at the interior of said transversely U-shaped clamping seat before the engaged movable abutting seat and U-shaped clamping seat are installed onto said single-track slide body for easy assembly and economy of the time for assembly.
It is a fifth object of the present invention to provide an improved slide groove fixing device wherein said movable abutting seat located into position by said supporting spiral member will not fall from its location so that the users can be prevented from putting said single-track slide body into wrong place when in assembly.